Green Tide
by Furinkazan
Summary: A Black Orc army rises to power... and eventually will assault Karak Eight Peaks and beat Skarsnik to it and so on and so on... So far, rated PG
1. 'Ere We Go

They stampeded across the plain.

They were a huge tide of dark green, marching quickly across the Dark Lands, leaving nothing but trampled grass in their wake. Their weapons bristled, to make the whole thing look like a dark, spiky carpet.

Each of them had dour faces, fangs sticking from their mouths. Their muscles rippled under their chain mail armour while they walked. Not one of them complained of being tired. They made no sound, although their march made enough clamour to wake the dead.

Not that they couldn't handle an encounter like that...

At the forefront of this veritable horde of seven-foot tall monstrosities, one visibly larger creature led the way. His armour was more ornate than the others', and instead of sword and shield, the standard equipment among the horde, he wielded two huge war-axes, one in each hand, both with ease. Each was glowing with a red aura. His dark beady eyes stared fixedly ahead, centered on the slowly growing points of the World Edge Mountains.

He was Kragg Skullcrusher, and his Black Orc army was virtually invincible.

Waaagh Kragg was coming!

*****

The Broken Tooth Orcs, the descendants of those who had survived the collapse of the great Gorbad Ironclaw's army, were having an easy time.

They'd recently had a great victory over a Dwarfish army which had come through Death pass, crushing them with the aid of a bunch of gobbos from the north, who called themselves the Broken Axe Goblins. All the Orcs knew this was impossible, as Grom the Paunch had taken the whole tribe with him on his conquests, and none had ever come back. But let the gobbos do what they wanted to; the Orcs couldn't care less.

The plunder had been great, and the goblins had agreed to follow the Broken Tooth tribe for a while. Life was looking up...

But Snark was looking down, down upon a great dust cloud headed straight for them. The little goblin jumped down his tower and ran to alert his superiors of the coming... something.

Both tribes were assembled and positioned in front of the village, weapons ready. But they weren't ready for Kragg's army.

The Black Orcs continued marching until they were just about to hit a wall of swords, then they all stopped at the same time, and sat down.

One remained standing: Kragg. He walked through the unresisting greenskins, until he came to the apparent leader of the ensemble.

"Yer da leader?" he grunted, with a voice like crunching gravel.

"Yurr," the big Orc replied. "Wot's it to yer?"

"Tell me where ta find some stunties. We needs ta kills some stunties."

The leader smirked. "Youz jus' missed a big scrap. But if yous is wanting a gurt army, dere's a place we could show yez."

"Good. Take uz dere. Now."

The leader snarled menacingly, drawing his sword. "An' what do I gets for doin' it?"

Kragg stood staring for a moment. "Wot's yer name?"

"Gharblum. An' don't yez fergit it!"

The huge Black Orc smiled faintly. "Tell yez what... yer 'n yer mates get all da plunder."

Gharblum's face lit up at the word. He quickly ordered his united tribes into marching formation, and after packing minimal provisions, everyone was off again.

Kragg had to slow his pace for Gharblum's troops, so he decided to talk with him. "Where youz be takin' uz agin?"

"Big stunty place, Karak Eight Peaks. It's been under attack for yearz, but dat gobbo leader Skarsnik can't kill 'em."

"Skarsnik?" Kragg asked dubiously.

"Yeh, big boss o' de Night Gobbos. Gots a big squig tied ta 'is leg, but it won't et 'im. 'E got big army, but can't kill all de stunties."

"Whatz dis Squig?"

Gharblum looked around nervously. "Erm... ye'll see, dat's where we's goin' anyways."

"Hmm... Karak Eight Peaks..."

"Dat's de name."

"Right. How long till we gets there?"

And so on the conversation went, quite more lengthy and intellectual than most Orc conversations.

But Waaagh Kragg was growing now, and nearing its destination: Karak Eight Peaks... 


	2. On The Road

The Night Goblins were making their way back to their lair near the semi-occupied fortress of Karak Eight Peaks, traveling on Death Pass.. It was, of course, night, or else they would've waited in the cave till it was.

The cave they'd been in for the last few days were full of rampart monsters, which was why the Night Goblin group was comprised of Squig Hunters and Netters. The Squig Hunters had their hands full with the large number of Squigs they'd caught, while the Clubbers kept the Netter's special captives under control.

As they trudged warily with their captives back to their base, a low rumble was heard coming from behind them. They all turned, to see a great horde of greenskins marching up Death Pass.

They were uncertain what to do, and their hesitation allowed a couple of Squigs to break away and into a small cave at the side of the pass. The Night Goblins would have panicked about that, but the vast army was upon them.

It didn't attack them though. They stopped a little ways away, and three Orcs stepped forward and toward the Night Goblins. As they approached, it was easy to distinguish that the one in the middle was a Black Orc, while the other two were most likely Big'uns or Bosses.

The Night Goblins scattered in front of the three. Well, they tried to do so while keeping control of their remaining creatures, without complete success...

As a Squig munched on a gobbo, the three Orcs came up to the leader of the band. The Black Orc asked, "What's dem red tings?"

Everyone looked at the one eating the goblin. It was like a big crimson sphere with tiny eyes, small horns, and huge, gaping, tooth-filled mouths. It rested on two little clawed feet, and it was presently being goaded back into line by some other Night Goblins.

"Dey's Squigs," said an anonymous goblin. "An' oo're yoo?"

The Black Orc's expression turned somber. "I'm Kragg Skullcrusher. I be da warlord o' dis Waaagh. Methinks yer could be a gurt addishin. Whaddaya say?"

The lead Night Goblin stepped forward with boldness unusual for its kind. "We belongs ta Lord Skarsnik, not some bunch'a ragtag Orcs! Yer better git' afore we's tellin' Skarsnik 'bout yerz!"

At this, the two other Orcs interposed themselves, and the whole army was getting up. They weren't about to let a bunch of lousy gobbos threaten their warlord!

But as they all were about to attack, Kragg yelled out, "WAIT!!!" Everybody froze. "Look... can yerz take uz to dis Skarsnik? I'd like ta meet 'im."

The Night Goblins were still suspicious. "An' why should we do somethin' for yerz? Yer nothin' but trouble!"

Kragg's face darkened. "Dat's yer opinnon." He raised his hand, and all the forces under his control fully drew their weapons. He himself unslung his two great, glowing waraxes from his back and hefted them at the Night Goblin leader. "In my opinnon, yerz should be takin' me'n me boyz ta see dis Skarsnik."

The assembled Night Goblins trembled, and even the monsters were held in thrall by the combined forces of Kragg's voice and his bewitched weapons. "Umm... yer?"

"Yer. Lez go."

And now, with its own retinue of experienced Night Goblins (oxymoron, I know), Waaagh Kragg made its way closer and closer to its definite goal: Karak Eight Peaks.

It had been a few weeks since Kragg's original army of Black Orcs had arrived at the feet of the World Edge Mountains, but he'd conquered other tribes and now he truly had a real horde, a force so vast it was boggling to behold. And it was growing every day as news of his conquests spread...

*****

Hidden among the numerous stakes surrounding the fort of Karak Eight Peaks, Lord Skarsnik and his pet Squig Gobbla observed the walls of the fort that had eluded them for so long.

It was actually his fault: he'd, against greenskin logic, taken the slow siege tactic instead of the usual rush-'em-and-hope-ya-live strategy. But he was generally succeeding; all the stakes held up the beard scalps of Dwarves who'd wandered just a bit too far from the wall.

But he was starting to get fed up with waiting, because there always seemed to be more stunties...

A scrabbling of feet on rock made him spin around, to come face-to-face with one of his underlings. The little gobbo kept a respectful distance from his lord and master, though both knew it was just to stay away from Gobbla.

This last one, seeing the prospects of another meal, jumped towards the Night Goblin, but Skarsnik stopped him with a jab of his humongous magic prodder. "Well, what's da news?" he growled in his high-pitched voice.

"S-s-sir, dere's a big Waaagh comin' dis way real soon, dey even gots Night Goblins wit dem! No one knows what dey wantz! But dey is definite comin' up 'ere."

Skarsnik fiddled with some of the ornate symbols on his heavily adorned robes. "How long till dey get 'ere?"

"Mebbe a week..."

"Send out a welcome party. Dey're welcome if dey can help kill off dese cursed stunties... And if dey do, I can take care ov 'em later."

"Mork's teef, boss! You comes up wiv some brill plans, eh?"

"Yer..." 


End file.
